


A Special Gift

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Large Cock, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has an enormous dick and Zayn finally gets the courage to take it all on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

Two years. Two long blissful amazing exciting years they shared together as a couple. Zayn and Liam had finally broken down their walls and shucked the baggage of past relationships and finally succumbed to the love that knew no bounds.

All it took was Liam to one day walk into the art department of University completely lost looking for his engineering class-to this day Zayn still pokes fun at how utterly lost he got even though there were signs-and noticing how very confused and adorable this strapping lad looked around, the raven haired boy currently working on a large oil painting in the modern style had asked him if he needed help.

“You alright?” The boy asked covered in blues and greens with thick-rimmed glasses and his usual smock on, no paint getting on his favorite band tee that’s for sure.

“Uh, no I’m not. Can you tell me how to get to the scientific engineering department? I’m so lost. And I’m late.” Liam let out with a sigh pulling out the crinkled map from his back pocket. He looked at Zayn like a savior.

“Oh no problem, follow me.” Zayn motioned with a wave and led the unknown boy out the door he came in, they were silent as the veteran of the school was snaking his way down the corridors and through a double set of doors before they were in a large open area known as the quad.

With one paint-covered finger he pointed to a large brick building-they all looked the same so he could understand why he got lost in the first place-and uttered out, “There’s where you’re looking for mate.”

The stranger let out the cutest sigh Zayn had ever heard and offered him a smile that made his heart skip a beat or two, his eyes were closing as his cheeks rose and he looked like a panda bear or something, a panda bear with an amazing build and beautiful dark brown hair.

“Thanks so much, I’m Liam.” He stuck out a large hand.

“Zayn, and it’s my pleasure.” Zayn reciprocated and he did in fact feel quite the spark when their hands touched. His were soft and worn from years working with all forms of art mediums and Liam’s was rough, a working man’s hands, and they shook giving back breath taking smiles.

“Thank you again, so uh I know this is kinda forward but I’m knew here and I don’t know anybody,” scratching the back of his neck with a slight tint to his cheeks “but could you show me around maybe?” Liam pondered to him with wide brown eyes that were the epitome of innocence. Even if Zayn had wanted to say no he couldn’t, with those chocolate pools shifting from his face to the ground he felt like if he declined that he had burned a kitten alive, Zayn would never do that.

“I’d love to. Um, just meet me back here when your class is done, I should be done around three. That work for you?” Zayn retorted back to him and watched as the chest beneath his plaid shirt let out a large exhale. This boy was so nervous and skittish it was like a bunny or something.

“Yeah, yeah that’s perfect. So I’ll see you soon Zayn.” And he left with a wave.

“Good luck Li!” He responded with a wave as well.

Three months later and a stumbling fumbling speech from the Bradford Bad Boy himself and they were together. Both having a mutual attraction for obvious reasons, probably two of the sexiest blokes to ever grace the halls of their Uni, but also they both shared many common interests as well, art and theatre with heavy amounts of reading and late nights filled with laughter and Chinese food.

Cut to two years now and it was their anniversary. Zayn smiled thinking of that first awkward-for Liam it was-encounter as he set up the small dinner he had prepared in his postage stamp sized flat just outside of campus. Liam had opted to dorm to save some money and had the most carefree and loud roommate ever, Niall Horan. Great drinking buddy if anyone asked.

Liam was told to arrive half past eight and before the clock hand could make it to the six that hung on the wall there was three knocks on his door, ever the prompt boy he was, Zayn walked all ten feet from the small dining area to his front door and pulled it open to see a beaming Liam dressed in a crisp white dress shirt with dark denim jeans, his new haircut was styled up in a quiff like his boyfriend used to do. Zayn now just styled it that whole ‘bed head’ thing that drove people crazy-Liam was one of them, always wanting to run his fingers through it much to the horrified expression of Zayn; nobody messes with the do-he adorned skinny jeans and his form fitting black shirt with pinstripes; always looking like he just stepped out of GQ.

They embraced and shared a less than innocent kiss in the doorway before Zayn ushered him in and took the bouquet of flowers-yeah it was cheesy but so was Liam-and placed them in a random vase he had in one of his kitchen cupboards.

“Smells great babe, what did you make?” Liam came up behind him and wrapped his toned arms around Zayn’s slender waist and playfully bit his shoulder and kissed it gently.

“Just some seared chicken with lemon zest, Spanish rice and black beans.” Zayn shrugged as if it was nothing and to him it was nothing, Zayn could fucking cook. Liam would never go hungry.

“My goodness you’re perfect.” Liam exasperated to him and kissed the back of his neck and made his way over to the table to sit after his boyfriend’s instructions at how it was ready to be served.

They ate their meal with wide smiles and catching up on the daily routines. Zayn had no classes that day and his senior portfolio was coming along splendidly, an art major’s job is never done, and Liam went on about new mathematical equations he learned that would be needed for building something large and metal Zayn couldn’t even fathom. After the dinner was finished and Liam cleaned the dishes (“Baby, you cooked. I clean. This is how the world works, go sit and digest.” He declared pushing his full boyfriend out of the kitchen with a slap to his ass.) they sat together on the bed that was all in the same room; the stereotypical studio apartment for the so-called ‘starving artist’.

They had changed into pajamas at the insistence of Zayn with him saying that since neither had plans the next day that it was massive cuddle time with some slap and tickle in between. So there they were, both shirtless with Liam in plaid bottoms and Zayn in his basketball shorts.

“Okay present time!” Liam cheered pulling out a wide package from his bag that had been left next to the bed and handed it to Zayn. He smiled a crooked grin and began to tear off the simple brown paper wrapping to reveal a complete edition of Andy Warhol prints on glossy paper.

“Babe! Oh my god!” Zayn sprung forward and tackled Liam to the bed and peppered his face with kisses and a lick here or there against his throat.

“I knew you’d love it.” Liam giggled out placing his rough hands against Zayn’s sides making the boy atop shiver.

Their lips met and it was slow and languid and their tongues moved in a pattern that both had come to revel in. Zayn had a gift for him, this one he didn’t have to buy though and if he had in fact bought Liam something he would have been chastised for it. Liam hated accepting gifts of monetary value so he only got them on Christmas and his birthday.

“I got you something really special and I really really hope you like it babe.” Zayn let out with a lip bite to the boy under him. He shuffled off the bed and walked into the bathroom telling the brown-eyed boy to shut his eyes and wait. No peeking!

“Zayn you know I hate getting gifts. Come on it better not have been expensive, I’ll kill you.” He let out with his eyes dutifully covered. He always followed instructions even though the suspense was killing him.

For what Zayn was to give him was something sacred. Something personal. And something Zayn had never done before with anyone and he was so in love with Liam and this was the perfect occasion to do it. He stripped off his basketball shorts and searched under the sink for that shiny red bow that would normally be used on a Christmas present and stuck it to his body. He checked himself out in the mirror one more time and let out a deep breath before turning the knob on the door and stepping out to stand in front of a patiently waiting Liam.

“Okay Li, you can open your eyes.”

Liam was a bit shocked to see his boyfriend standing completely naked without any warning at all. His olive skin was the prettiest shade in the light of the setting sun and his tattoos stuck out like beacons on a map across his arms and torso. Zayn was a God. His slender frame with his discernible abs and biceps that made Liam’s heart rate increase whenever he flexed and his cock; that cock sweet Jesus. Eight inches long and thicker near the head, it had destroyed Liam’s insides many a time with it’s circumcised length and pinkish tip and around the base was a thick patch of coal black hair that was just as soft as his skin.

“My present is to look at you? I’m not complaining at all but this is different.” Liam chuckled out and reached out to take his hands within his own, Zayn doing an awkward shuffle forward making his member sway between them.

“No love, this is your present.” Zayn uttered to him and turned around to face the far wall.

Liam’s eyes widened seeing his perky little bum on full display with a shiny red bow directly above the crack.

“Your bum Zee?”

“I want you to fuck me Liam. I want all of you inside me.” Zayn let out a little rushed than he would have normally liked.

“Zayn are you sure?” Liam pondered to him and turned him around while standing to wrap his arms around his very naked companion.

Zayn had never had Liam inside him before; he actually never had anyone inside him before. He always topped and Liam never complained about it-Liam’s a bit of a power bottom if he was honest-so having him giving himself over to something so very intimate meant a lot to the Uni student, Zayn loved him enough to give up the last thing he had; his virginity.

“Mhmm, I want it to be you. I trust you.” Zayn mumbled out as he pulled in Liam’s bottom lip to suckle upon it like he knew would drive the boy crazy.

“Okay baby.” Liam smirked letting his calloused hands run down Zayn’s baby soft backside and tentatively grip both his cheeks making the slightly younger boy squeak in his arms and swallow a little moan that escaped as well.

They tumbled onto the bed behind them and their mouths molded and formed to each others like they had done so many times before, Zayn was hard and pressing the tip near Liam’s bellybutton while his own cock was pushing against the fabric of his pj’s. Zayn not wanting to lose his nerve-he wasn’t going to back out on this now but to keep the momentum going-pulled down the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants and began to pump his shaft. That was another thing that had maybe stopped Zayn from bottoming in their relationship; Liam was for lack of a better term, big.

Almost scary big. Ten inches long is a lot to handle and this would be the first time anything had gone up there and of course it was a behemoth of a cock. You really know how to pick em Malik. But no, he loved Liam and he had wanted to do this for a while actually, he wanted to know what it was like and feel how Liam felt when the boy would shudder and clamp down upon Zayn. Wanted to know what that excruciating feeling of being full was like.

Zayn began trailing kisses down his throat and nibbled on his collarbone getting a throaty moan in response still working the thick foreskin back over the oozing head, sticky precum slicking his shaft. He flicked his wrists like he knew Liam liked with each tug upwards on his shaft and swirled his tongue around one nipple getting the boy to gasp and moan with each pull of his cock.

His warm mouth continued its downward path and he flicked his tongue into his bellybutton for good measure before stopping just above his groin and kissed the tip of his dick. He lapped at the slit and hummed in pleasure at the bitter taste of Liam-he tasted so good, even if it’s bad it’s good-and pulled the foreskin back so that his mushroom shaped tip was open to the air and Zayn’s increasingly hot breath. He sucked the head in making Liam jolt up as one hand began pumping the shaft like he had done countless times before and a filthy slurping sound accompanying each time his mouth would let only the head be covered.

His rough tongue massaged the underside and twirled around the head with him bobbing over and over making Liam grip one hand into raven locks and the other was pinching his own nipple.

“Oh god Zayn, you’re gonna make me c-cum!” He let out with a heavy sigh and a mewl.

Zayn popped off his cock but still pumped it slowly to keep up the pleasure but this couldn’t end before it began. No, he needed Liam inside him. So he leaned over to retrieve his lube and while still pumping the shaft in his hand poured a more than necessary amount that made his cock shiny and slippery. He wanted this to be as painless as possible.

The slick sounds of lubrication being pushed and swished around his member was making Zayn’s own cock twitch in anticipation and he leaned up to capture his lovers’ mouth once more with added vigor and passion. Their tongues were back to the usual rhythm and dance while Zayn would alternate his hands on Liam’s massive cock.

Taking one hand off and sitting back on his heels-both hands were completely coated in lube at this point-he reached one back and slipped two fingers in with only a slight wince and intake of breath. He started pumping his digits inside of himself getting a groan of lust out of Liam.

“Oh baby, you look so good fingering yourself.” Liam let out and one hand splayed to the olive skinned boys’ chest and rubbed around his nipples and down his abdomen. He claimed purchase to Zayn’s neglected cock and jerked him off in time with his own.

Zayn slipped a third finger in and began riding his own hand with small whimpers and breathy sounds filling the small flat. He stabbed his own prostate a few times and he was a little frightened he’d cum too early himself so with a regretful sigh he pulled out and batted Liam’s hand away to straddle his hips. He let Liam’s long thick cock slap wetly against his abs and leaned forward to slowly kiss his boyfriend again.

Liam’s large hands ran down his sides and cupped both of his cheeks and spread them in a kneading pattern making Zayn moan into his mouth and the boy on top reached between them to raise the enormous cock and press it to his now stretched hole.

“It’s okay baby, take your time.” Liam let out kissing his cheek chastely. He wasn’t going to rush this. Not only did he want to enjoy this but he also didn’t want to hurt his precious Zayn.

“Okay.” Zayn nodded and started to circle his hole with Liam’s tip, the friction was unbearable and within a few moments that thick head had breeched his rim making him automatically clench around it with a groan.

Liam’s grip tightened around his hips and he began rocking himself back to take more of his lover inside him. He was so thick and when Zayn thought there was no more to take he would feel even more of Liam entering him, the burn of his hole was something completely new and not entirely unwarranted, just different. But it felt good too. Liam was diving into him and his bundle of nerves was being lit on fire with each passing inch.

“So good baby, so good.” Liam let out under him getting a small lopsided grin and a kiss in return.

Zayn finally sunk down completely and applauded himself for taking ten inches of hard cock his first go round with butt sex. He figured he should get a medal or something, maybe they make ‘Congrats on your first round of ass play’ trophies somewhere, he’d tell Liam to buy it for him.

He sat back and the feeling of being full was intense, so much was inside him and every nerve ending and sense was heightened to a degree it was almost too much. But he sat there with slightly trembling thighs and linked their hands together.

“I love you.” Zayn let out as his hips slowly began to rock. The feeling of the intrusion wavering with each motion was something new that’s for sure. But it was Liam and he was perfect and felt amazing.

“I love you too.” Liam let out and moaned loudly under him, the immense heat and constricting tunnel was making him see flashes of white and a faint ringing in his ears-probably the sounds of angels singing-as his cock was being suctioned to new heights.

Zayn sped up and started to let more out before slamming back down so their skin slapped and the temperature in the flat tripled in minutes. Sweat began to trickle down his body and their hands were slick with lube and sweat and silent adorations but both held strong to each other. Liam was spearing him and his long cock would nudge and brush his sweet spot making him clench and collapse in response each time.

Liam was a dead man. The heat and suffocation around his member was the most intense thing he’d ever felt and Zayn was coming undone above him. His own cock was sticking straight out and looked almost painful to the touch, it was redder than usual and felt like steel each time it would bounce of Liam’s stomach.

He let one hand go to begin pumping the buoying cock of Zayn with one slippery hand getting the boy to gasp and speed up his riding even more than he was. His cock was hot and solid and each time he clenched around Liam the cock in his hand would swell and pulse.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” Liam purred out to him and felt Zayn’s passage clench him again. His eyes rolled back but he forced them to stay open even when he just wanted to snap his eyes shut and hold on for the ride. Zayn looked too good like this. His hair had fallen and every inch of his skin glistened with sweat and he looked beautiful especially because Liam was doing this to him.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck Liam!” Zayn cried out as the ten inch monster inside him dragged across his bundle of nerves with Liam furiously beating his cock and he spewed hot ribbons of himself across the tensing boy beneath him. His semen shot all the way up to his throat and painted that little birthmark right near his Adam’s apple and stained his lips as well.

The fall of his tunnel around Liam and the way it shook and trembled around him with the vice like grip and he was still riding him had milked out his orgasm and Liam’s entire body arched off the bed as he dumped heavy shots of his own inside a quivering Zayn. The tip of his cock sloshed around his cum that was deep inside his boyfriend and coated his member inside with some of it leaking out of the spent boy.

Their hands gripping each other were white knuckled with their explosions and slowly Zayn ceased his movements and leaned forward to press his forehead against Liam’s with their labored breathing being the only thing shared.

“Fuck.” Liam whispered out.

“Yeah. Oh god. I-I love you Liam.” Zayn kissed him then. Sweet and gentle and spoke volumes of what he was experiencing.

“I love you too.” Liam retorted and brought their lips together again and he pulled the boy flush against him.

Zayn took it like a champ and even missed the feeling of being so full when he finally climbed off Liam and took them both to shower in the too tiny bathroom. Liam praised him for his actions and mentioned if they could do that a bit more often now. Zayn had every intention of it.


End file.
